2013.10.18 - Discord 101
Kiden Nixon has been a bit of a flake lately with all things YAL, she's been around, just not as often. Whatever it is she's been up to, she's been keeping busy. She looks about when she gets into the Terminal, making sure boss lady isn't around, before she starts on her way towards the girls' dorm car, leaving a distinct smell of cigarettes in her wake. "Nooooooo I'll never love again. Nooooooo. I won't ever have to pretend, I'm never gonna again. Never gonna have to try and pretend," Ben sang the chorus to the latest song that caught his attention. A pair of big black headphones clung to his head. Thanks to the music that played the world was slightly oblivious to him. His white fantastic four hoodie hung off his frame as he made his way deeper into the terminal. The smell of smoke caught his attention. Pulling aside one ear he cried out, "Hello?" Just in case he readied himself for anything. The black cargo pants he wore were loose and gave him the mobility for fast kicks that were used in combat. Kiden notes Ben, he seemed cool enough last time they talked, but she's going to have to do something about his taste in music. Moving towards him, she reaches to pull down his hoodie unless he evades or blocks her in time, "hello, good call on the headphones, but it loses it's point if you're going to sing that depressing song out loud, y'know?" She grins and waves her hands infront of Ben's eyes, "what's up?" "I could sing something that has 'Work that Twerk' in the lyrics if you would prefer," he smirked at Kiden. "You seem to be in good spirits. Where ya been?" he asked not caring about the hoodie because her actions didn't alert the spider-senses. "As for me I'm just trying to figure out something to do. Few people around here have high-tailed for various reasons, girlfriend is too quiet for comfort, so I'm trying not to look too deep into all of it," he shrugged and looked to Kiden. Kiden rolls her eyes at the offered alternative, "as if, though you're welcome to try if you want an introduction to my knuckles." She points up, as if it wasn't obvious she was on the surface when asked, "Greenwich Village, it's a cool part of town." Tilting her head Kiden purses her lips, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, what's the problem? Drama? Cheating? Or something I can help with...?" Kiden asks, before tugging at Ben's hoodie again, "what's with wearing a hoodie, by the way? You trying to be a brutha?" She asks with the appropriate hand signs, pointing down in a rather aggresive manner. Nodding to the Greenwich Village and that being where she was at. "How'd the Village treat you?" Her knuckle comment only earned an eyeroll, "Why I am the way I am is because I was turned into a weapon. I'd like to see you try and hit me if I decide to whip out the foam finger, do inappropriate things to it and hope someone like Beetlejuice busts into the place so I can complete the reference." The girlfriend earned a shrug, "She hasn't really talked to me in ages. Don't know how to take it. Yeah she gets busy with school, but c'mon an email just saying 'I miss you!' would be cool. I love her, just hard y'know?" Then out of all the comments Kiden made the one that merited an eyebrow to be raised was her question about the hoodies. "I always wear these things. My dark blue one just ate it. So ummm had to go with this one? I'm not a brutha or a hood rat, but 'Pleased to meet you, Hope you guess my name, Ohhhh Yeaaaah. Ohhh What's puzzling you, is the nature of my game, oooohhh yeaaaahhh. I watched with glee, While your ikings and queens, Fought for ten decades, For the Gods they made.'" He sang with some bemusement, "What about you? Boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever crazy things the kids do these days?" People had different lifestyles and Ben was a spider-like guy that hung from walls. He figured if no one could judge him for running around in tights then he couldn't have judged people and whatever lifestyle they wished to lead. Plus it was pretty damned ignorant if you did. "Oh, like a Queen, at the very least," Kiden nods sagely, though it's hard to tell if she's joking or not. "Meh...if you pull out foam fingers I'll find a way to hurt you enough," Kiden winks. "Love sucks, and I'm nowhere near pro, so I can't really give you tips there. Only thing I can say is, if she ain't got time to send a message, I don't know if you should stick with her...." Kiden eyes Ben as politely as she can when he gives her a different song, to which she nods enough to show some kind of support over what he was singing before. "Me? I got me, I've always had me...I got one good friend, but she's not around much. I met some other woman who offered me a job, and then another one who let me join some kind of weird school. But y'know what? I don't really get to meet guys that don't shoot at me or hit me. Guess I'm not very lucky there..." "Xavier's?" Ben questioned the school. Her other comments got a nod, "We could go to Vegas? Unlucky love, lucky at cards as they say," and while he was joking if Kiden was down Ben would book the flights. "You'll find the guy that won't want to shoot you at some point, they'll want to be around you and not open fire." Pausing for second he wasn't sure what to say before , "If you ever need any advice or an ear I'm happy to help." Kiden shakes her head, "nope, that's not the one." She laughs at the offer of going to Vegas, "I'm as good at hustling as any street rat, but seriously, I think they know all the tricks in Vegas...probably not a good idea." She nods with a wide grin on her face, "oh yeah, that'd be so freakin' romantic, we'd totally stand next to each other and he'll totally not shoot me. That's love!" Kiden reaches to ruffle Ben's hair playfully, "please, you can't offer me advice, I'm the gal who got by all on her own without any help from no grown up, I can handle myself, thankyouverymuch," she goes as far as to offer a bow with a flourish. "Well, love can be weird at times. So the weirdness for your relationship is he decides not to pull a tech-nine on you. I know it's not your traditional romantic but it works, right?" He grins to the woman, "I want a woman that will message me a little more. You know maybe put up with my dorky ass," he grins then looks at her. "So, was it true about your Dad being a cop?" "Sure, I guess..." Kiden shrugs, and she starts to head towards the girls' dorm car, she looks back at Ben and snickers, "even if that message says: YOLO?" Turning to face Ben fully, half way to the dorm car, she nods, "my Dad was the best cop. I'm glad the fucker who murdered him got his." "It's good if the YOLO message talks about the Lonely Island message then it's cool." Again the grin danced across his face. When he heard the tone about the cop, "What happened? You were pretty uptight about your dad and not your open. Why the change of heart?" That struck Ben as odd because Kiden was pretty secretive about her Dad. "Because of him I was thinking of making your uniform police blue if you wanted it." "I've been talking to people, and I decided I'm fucking proud of my dad, he didn't deserve to get shot or to marry a bitch like my mom," Kiden is pretty rough about it, but she usually gives her opinion unfiltered. She glares at Ben, and shakes her head in disgust, "oh yuck, police blue? That's totally not me...I don't want to be an embarrassment." "What's so bad with Blue?" he asked. Despite the name Scarlet Spider, Ben was partial to blue. "He'd be proud to see his baby girl in blue I'd guess. And if it makes you feel better someone in my life died too. They push me to do better like I imagine your dad does to you. Again I've got two ears if you need them for whatever reason," His brown eyes looked at Kiden just taking in her movements, ticks and whatnot as they talked. "Aww, c'mon, being homeless the cops aren't really your friends...also, Blue's Clues? I don't need none of that," Kiden shakes her head, she looks a little upset when Ben mentions someone having died in his life, "I'm sorry, Ben, it's never fun to lose people you love...and not really, I was 4, my dad encouraged me to be a princess, ride ponies and eat candy." She nods at the invitation to speak up her mind, but just waves her hand, "I'll take a voucher on that...I'm not really the spill your heart type...I'm the tough chick. Really." "It happens. Died due to a criminal like yours." He nodded to the princess comment, "You would have made a lovely princess." A sigh escaped his lips, "I feel like I need to hit something. Just too much crap on my mind," he gave another shrug then looked back tot he Terminal, "Want something to drink?" he was trying to be nice. Kiden Nixon rolls her eyes again, but this time it's a bit more forced, as she tries to subdue a ghost of a smile surfacing on her lips. She really loved her dad, she adored him, and that's about the only situation where a compliment like that could get on her good side. "Yeah, right...I'm a pro dumpster diver, must say, it's not very princess-like." She looks at Ben as if debating with herself about something, as she asks, "did you get the fucker who off'd your dad? I'll help if not...and if you want, I can offer you a hit, it'll make you feel better. But whatever you do, don't ever mention that to Boss Lady." "If you ever want a room where I live in a place that has free room and board if I vouche for you. Very few rules, nothing out of the ordinary as any apartment. It's yours if you want it," and it was as simple as that. "No more dumpsters if you want and if you ever want company just for a pizza it's yours." Pausing for a second Ben just wanted to give Kiden a moment for the offer. "Appreciate it, but I'm good," Kiden answers without a thought, as she peers intently at Ben, reaching to her pocket and taking out a yellow pill with a smiley face on it, "sure you don't want a fix? It'll make you feel way better..." she offers again, "will definitely take your head off stuff." Shaking his head and waved the pill off, "Not my thing. Don't let the boss catch you with those. I didn't see them this time," Ben was a leader in his own right. "Just don't do those before a mission and we won't run into problems." After a second thought he just eyed her, "Why are you on the Happy stuff? You don't need pills," leaning against a cart the man just waited for an answer. "Suit yourself," Kiden shrugs and digs it back into her pocket, "I already know, you don't need to lecture me...I'm on probation and all that." Kiden looks mighty upset when Ben starts to get lectury with her and throws her arms in the air, "I was only offering a favor, ugh! Shut up about it, I'm going to bed," she announces as she heads for the girls dorm's car unless Ben physically stops her. "You're above that and if you don't believe me then believe your dad because I'm sure he'd be saying the same thing," he stopped leaning on the cart then started to walk toward the Terminal. Her secret would be safe until the next mission, if she went on it then Ben wouldn't be sure what would happen. A friend was hurting but sometimes people needed an escape.. Hers wasn't a healthy one. However, if it was going to compromise the team as a whole then the abuse became a real problem. "I'm sorry I told you more about my dad," Kiden snaps, "don't bring him up like that again," she hurries into the car and a noise from within suggests she was hitting stuff at random before calming down and curling in bed. She figured Kate must know as it is, she's just more tactful about it. If there's anything Kiden hated, it's the lecturing. There's a reason she got away from her mom. Category:Log